In Your Arms, I'm Not Afraid To Burn
by Let's Play Make Believe
Summary: Will and Warren became more than friends one day.They even fell in love.Then Warren was losing control of his fire.Will was afraid of losing Warren,but Will was not afraid of Warren's fire,for in Warren's arms,fire was naught but love... SLASH..WarrenWill


**_Oki- doki, so, this isn't Harry Potter, like my usual stuff, but I was watching Sky High and it just came to me, after all, you could so feel the tension between Warren and Will, plus Warren makes me drool, so, here is what came out of it._**

**_Of course, however, I have to make a few statements:_**

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Sky High or anything to do with it, nor do I own the characters of Will or Warren (unfortunately), so don't sue, the only thing I own here is the plot, that is all mine.  
_IMPORTANT COMMENT, PLEASE READ!: _This is SLASH, so it's about two guys who are attracted to each other and who kiss and stuff, however, there is no really explicit content in this fic._**

**_Anyways, please do read and review,_**

* * *

Warren Peace was a teenager with a fiery temper - quite literally. He could keep a reign on his outbursts perfectly, until he got angry. Will Stronghold found that out soon enough.

Warren couldn't stand the impudent little twerp that he saw Will as, acting all wonderful it seemed with all his little sidekick friends and acting like he was nothing special. The little idiot, as he though of him then, was sure to be as arrogant as his father, but he was a coward too, wouldn't even fight him back, not until he 'miraculously' found his power. Warren knew now that Will really had just found his super-strength that moment.

Stupid little Stronghold messed up Warren's life royally and never even said sorry, and Warren even had the stupidity to let the stupid kid be friends with him, but somehow Warren didn't mind, because that one decision backfired on Warren very unfortunately, but not in such a bad way when he though about it.

It was after Will came along that Warren finally understood and knew what it was to be on fire, and what it was to have love so powerful, it could overcome the harshest of flames and the hottest infernos.

**

* * *

**

Warren and Will sat on the edge of the school grounds, legs dangling over the drop as they relaxed. They had made a habit of meeting up there, especially since they didn't share classes and in the lunch hall everybody stared at them.

Warren had a cigarette that he idly took a drag from when he so chose. Will watched him, fascinated for a while before turning away and looking absentmindedly at the clouds.

Warren then allowed himself to look at Stronghold. He found the boy a little odd. Windswept fair hair fell in Will's brown eyes, messy and rather cute, so Warren thought. His clothes were wrinkled and a little dirty here and there, but he still noticed where the jeans clung to the younger boy's slim legs and arse, and that his green tee had ridden up a little giving a glimpse of quite pale skin, slightly muscled. Warren wasn't entirely sure when he'd first found himself attracted to Will, but he couldn't be asked to question it.

Will sat up suddenly and looked at Warren.

"Oy, Hothead, what does that smoke taste like?" asked Will, innocent and naïve, voice questioning and curious. Warren raised his eyebrows a fraction, amused by Stronghold's childish interest.

Warren took another drag on his cigarette, a devilish plan in mind. He didn't release the smoke however. He dropped his cigarette. He brought on hand up and grabbed Will's chin then pressed their lips together. As Will gasped in shock he breathed in the smoke. Warren smirked and pulled away.

"Tastes like that Stronghold" murmured Warren, concealing a grin.

Will just sat there and looked at the floor, then turned to look out into the sky. He swallowed and glanced sideways at Warren, who still had a smirk on his face. Will didn't understand how that had felt so good, but his lips felt on fire where they'd been kissed.

"I think," began Will after a long while, turning his body to face Warren and kneeling by the edge. Warren turned a little too so he was sitting with only one leg over the edge. Will took a deep breath and got a little closer. Warren cocked his head very slightly in question. "I think I like that taste" murmured Will finally, leaning forward to shyly brush his lips against the older boy's. Warren smirked, deepening the kiss, and pulled the smaller boy forward by gripping the back of his thighs and hoisting Will onto his lap so he was straddling Warren.

Will registered nothing but intense heat as Warren set him on fire with scorching kisses and blistering hot hands that roamed under his top and all over his skin. He didn't really comprehend what he was doing and what Warren was doing to him, he only knew that it all burned with a desperate passionate heat that left both boys breathless.

It was that day that it started, the whole thing, the first day of the many it took Will to realise what that fire between them meant - love. It was the same day he understood that that he knew that he didn't mind being on fire or burning, but only if he did so in his beloved Warren's arms.

It was true, in Warren's arms, Will was not afraid to burn.

**

* * *

**

So many years passed and still they kept their fire, but Warren's personal fire was becoming too powerful and it made Warren and Will afraid.

Warren had always kept a grip on his fire, made sure he controlled it, but it was beginning to control him, and he couldn't stop it.

Will returned from another fight with some super-villain and found Warren hot to a dangerous degree, on fire from the inside out. Will soothed his hot skin with cold cloths and kissed his feverish forehead, but the fire was consuming Warren by the hour.

Warren overcame his weakness and would stalk about the house; eyes alight with a gleaming terror, clothes burning instantly on touching his skin. Will held him close anyway, not even wincing from the bite of flames of his sensitive skin.

It went steadily downhill from then on. Friends joined the pair, but none could help Warren and the fire strengthened its grip, flaring up and setting bits of Warren alight with its fury, its usually harmless flames making him cry out as he tried to extinguish them.

One fateful morning, before the sun had risen, Warren stood in the garden, gleaning a strange ghost of comfort from the cool air, not yet devoid of its nightly chill, and from Will's reassuring hand in his own.

He felt the power pushing at him and his weak barriers, the fire desperate to be free and just take over, but he was holding it back - just. He felt overwhelmingly tired suddenly and longed to be free from his heavy burdens. He kissed Will gently on the cheek, not lingering in fear that he would harm the other young man.

He decided to do it right then, what the fire wanted, before he could change his mind.

"Love you Will, so sorry" he whispered, letting the fire out of its barrier and coursing through his blood in a surge of fiery power.

"Sorry for wha-" Will began, then yelped and stepped away as Warren was suddenly set ablaze.

Will understood in a flash of clarity that this was it and Warren was not going to fight it anymore. His older lover was standing, eyes closed, engulfed in a funeral pyre of flames that came from inside of him and devoured his tall form.

Will knew life without Warren was pointless and made his decision without hesitation. He stepped into the fire, wrapping his arms around the taller young man and clinging on tightly, face buried in the elder's shoulder. Warren opened his eyes and looked down.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. Will kissed him lightly on the lips;

"Burning" stated the younger boy with another more passionate kiss. Warren kissed him back with all the passion he felt and all the love in his heart. Warren understood, being on fire was bad, unless you were in the arms of the one you loved.

Their friends watched them burn in a furious inferno of raging flames that devoured them with an insatiable hunger. Warren they could understand, his lack of fear in the face of the fire was comprehensible, but Will's fearlessness simply was not. How could he let himself be destroyed by the fire? Why wasn't he scared to feel the angry flames that tore at him with a violent intensity that brought a searing pain?

He'd said once that he wasn't scared of Warren's fire when he was with him, being held by him, being kissed by him, and the friends had not believed him really. But as Will died alongside his beloved Warren in the dancing flames, the dawn breaking over him they realised he had been right.

Against all they had once believed, still it was true;

In Warren's arms, Will was not afraid to burn.

* * *

**_So what did you think? I've only written Harry Potter fanfics before and this is my first one that's out of that genre so it ain't perfect, but I think it turned out alright. Let me know your views guys, they're what matters to me now, ;o). Bye, x.  
_**


End file.
